skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Okki Island
Okki Island is a 1-3 player Adventure in which the player(s) are tasked with tracking down and destroying a Vird base on the island. The island consists of a relatively straight forward path through the island, during which the player will encounter numerous types of Vird and Carrion. Strategy Begin by speaking with Amitha to hear about the events preceding the player(s)' arrival, then proceed down the path. Upon approaching the second torch along the path, a small group will spawn consisting of three Vird Tracker and a single Vird Attacker. While the Vird Tracker do relatively low damage using standard attacks, the Vird Attacker has a Powerful Strike ability which can be avoided by watching for the axe's red glow followed by a leap into the air before bringing it down on the player(s), dealing moderate damage. Once you have dealt with them, proceed forward and take out the Vird Patroller walking the path, who sports the same Powerful Strikes ability as the Vird Attacker we met earlier. Take note of the manhole-type opening in the rocks to the left of the Vird pack ahead, as these spawn those "Ghostly Hands" Amitha mentioned, and will play an integral role in the rest of the adventure, as well as the final boss fight. The purple hands which spawn will always head toward the player, but will deal moderate damage to any player or enemy they touch, so try and kite them into an enemy to avoid unnecessary damage on higher difficulties. Continue on and take care of the slightly larger Vird pack, avoiding the purple hands as necessary, then take care of the Vird Patroller along the path. Just ahead, you will encounter a Vird Fighter and Vird Shaman. The Vird Fighter has the same abilities as the Attacker and Patroller. The Shaman's danger lies in the manhole it summons. If the manhole is not closed, it will continue to spawn Summoned Vird, which are similar in nature to the Vird Tracker you've been fighting. You can close the manhole by running up and activating it to prevent further spawns. Keep this mechanic in mind for the second boss fight later. With the Vird Shaman you'll also notice another "Ghostly Hand" hole. This time however, it will spawn gold hands. Unlike their purple brethren, these hands will always move toward the nearest enemy, and will moderately heal them or the player on contact. After dealing with the Shaman and his friends, proceed toward the barrier ahead. You'll receive a brief message from Amitha, and then you'll face... Boss 1 Gruhn the Flaming Axe - Vird Berserker Gruhn is essentially a larger version of the many of the Vird you've fought so far. His standard attack deals minor damage and consists of a basic swing of his axe. His Powerful Strike is telegraphed by a swirling animation around him, after which he raises his axe above his head and leaps forward. This attack deals moderate damage while also setting the ground on fire around the point of impact. Standing in this medium sized AoE will deal minor damage every second, so it's best to move out of it to avoid unnecessary damage. After the fight, Amitha lets you know that the Vird are on to you and to proceed carefully. Continue south where you'll face off with another pack of Vird Trackers, followed by a pack of Carrion and purple hands. The Carrion Fighters are your basic trash mob, dealing minor damage with standard attacks. The Carrion Berserker is similar to the Vird Attackers from before, if not slightly more durable. It boasts 3 different attacks, a basic slash, a leaping slash, and its Powerful Strikes ability. This ability has the Berserker glow red and begin a slashing combo on a player dealing moderate damage overall. Once you're done, move on to the pack of Fighters and the Carrion Flayer ahead, taking care to avoid the purple hands. The Carrion Flayer's normal attack does minor damage, but its Powerful Strike applies a corrosive DoT on the player, dealing moderate damage over time. While moving through the torch-lit path, a pack of Vird Trackers will spawn around the player(s), so dispose of them and continue on. Ahead you'll encounter a pack of two Carrion Berserker with a Carrion Flayer, deal with as before while intercepting any gold hands that spawn and proceed north toward... Boss 2 Zuurkh the Flayer - Fierce Carrion Zuurkh is similar in both appearance and abilities as the Carrion Berserker's you've been faced throughout the area. He'll generally use his standard slash or jumping slash attacks for most of the fight. After you've removed a bar or two of health however, a manhole will spawn in the area and Zuurkh will immediately begin walking toward it. If he gets to the manhole he will crawl in, temporarily leaving the battlefield and will begin spawning Summoned Vird. After a couple waves of Vird are defeated, Zuurkh will re-enter the battlefield and the fight will continue. If you manage to close the manhole by activating it (there is a short cast time) before he can reach it, he will activate his Powerful Strike ability. Similarly to the Berserker's, he will glow red and begin following the player while wildly slashing, up to a total of 16 hits before returning to his standard attacks. Once Zuurkh has been defeated, you'll receive a cryptic message from Amitha, and will be pointed toward the center of the island. Immediately after the boss area, take care of the pack of Carrion Fighters and proceed north toward the split in the path. Dispose of the Carrion Berserker and Fighters at the crossroads while intercepting any gold hands that may appear. Note: If you're here for the higher prestige story quest, skip down to the Optional section. At the crossroads proceed north up the path and take care of the group of enemies here(including a Carrion Flayer and Vird Shaman) while avoiding the purple hands. Then get ready to face... Boss 3 Adeor - Death Ravager During the fight, Adeor will perform one of two standard attacks. While in melee range, the large monster will alternate attacking the player with the left/right leg. If you are anywhere inside Adeor's hit box(roughly where the large, flat, hammer-like, center of its body is) during the attack, it will knock the player into the air and back, so try not to run through him while he's attacking. If the player is not within melee range, Adeor will perform a standard ranged attack similar to the basic attack from a Necromancer. The main thing to watch out for during the fight are the hands you saw throughout the Adventure. During the fight, both gold and purple hands will constantly spawn. Try and kite the purple hands into Adeor and intercept the gold hands to restore your health while you whittle away at him. Optional At the crossroads head left and down toward the beach where you'll encounter the optional boss... Boss Ancient Ashy Varax The Varax here is fairly simple to deal with. Its standard bite attack does minor damage and poses little threat. Its Powerful Strike however, is a hard hitting tackle which knocks down the targeted player while repeatedly biting at him/her for a short time. During the fight, the boss will occasionally raise its tail and slam it into the ground, spawning three weak Summoned Varax. Just continue to avoid the Varaxes knockdown while finishing off it and its minions. Enemies *Vird Tracker *Vird Attacker *Vird Patroller *Vird Shaman *Summoned Vird *Gruhn the Flaming Axe *Carrion Fighter *Carrion Berserker *Carrion Flayer *Zuurkh the Flayer *Ancient Ashy Varax *Summoned Varax *Adeor Objectives #Scout the Area #Eliminate the Vird Pack Leader #Continue Scouting #Eliminate Zuurkh the Flayer #Get to the center of the island. #Eliminate the Death Ravager Difficulty Category:Squad